Uma vida em sete dias
by Katrina Lians
Summary: Draco Malfoy tem uma vida, que ele mesmo considera, perfeita. Até que num dia muito ruim ele descobre que vai morrer e revê se sua vida é realmente perfeita, ao reencontrar Gina.
1. º cap A vida perfieta e seu fim

Uma vida em sete dias (A life without any meaning)

1º cap. A vida perfeita e seu fim.

Se a vida acabasse ali, naquele momento ele, nem ninguém, poderia chamar de vida.

Uma vida perfeita para ele, antes, se resumia em: o emprego perfeito, uma namorada (ou noiva no caso) perfeita, o apartamento perfeito, amigos perfeitos...

Nunca soube dizer o por que das pessoas que viviam sem dinheiro dizerem que eram felizes. Não podiam comprar nada que traria a felicidade, só que sempre respondia a ele que "o amor não se compra"... O que era o amor? Por que trazia tanta felicidade fazendo as pessoas trabalharem feito desgraçados por esse sentimento que ninguém sabia da onde vinha ou onde acha-lo?

A vida ás vezes abre novas portas e uma delas pode saciar a sede de respostas de uns e conseguir aumentar as perguntas de outros...

Draco Malfoy uma vez passou por uma destas portas, e teve uma provação. Pela qual ele resolveu deixar suas convicções e aproveitar o que a vida traz de melhor para cada um, não importa a classe social, fisionomia ou qualquer outro padrão que a sociedade impõem, ela sempre tem algo de bom, só é preciso enxergar.

Draco Malfoy sempre se comparou a seus primos mais velhos (pois ele não tinha irmão), mas um em especial não o deixava ver o que ele mesmo tinha de melhor, esse era Robert.

Aos 4 anos de Draco, Robert entrou para a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Aos 5 anos de Draco, Robert chegou para as férias contando as novidades da nova escola, e ninguém perceberá que Draco havia aprendido a fazer magia involuntária (transformando copos em lagartos com uma cara que lembrava ligeiramente as feições do primo), bem, ninguém até o primo implicar com ele e ele transformar a cara do primo em uma fogueira difícil de se apagar.

Pulando um pouco... aos 11 anos de Draco, ele ganhara sua primeira varinha de verdade, e ainda entraria para a tão descrita escola que seus pais, primos, avós... e todas as outras pessoas da família freqüentaram; mas, como sempre seu primo estava no último ano e ganhara permissão de fazer magia em casa e aparatar para onde quisesse.

Enfim... ele sempre que se comparava a Robert via-se como um trapo.

Não agüentava mais isso e resolveu viver bem longe da família onde ele pudesse trabalhar numa empresa famosa e ainda que ele não precisasse ir as reuniões de família, onde cada um aproveitava tudo que fizera de bom para humilhar os outros.

Ainda não falei da família Malfoy, eles são como serpentes: vivem cheios de cautelas para não perderem a vida pelas costas (coisinha comum na família, também) e prontos para atacar sua preza (depois de calcular, ver se vale a pena...).

Draco tinha passado cinco anos exatos que ia a mansão de seus pais sem encontrar sua família toda reunida e no dia seguinte eles iam dar uma festa para "Celebrar a Benção da Vida Deste Malfoy" segundo o convite enviado por sua mãe (pois na realidade ele não queria ir, e estava sendo obrigado por ela).

A festa seria no dia seguinte, quinta-feira, no mesmo dia em que ele deixaria sua noiva Lolla, que era uma bonita alemã loira, no aeroporto pois ela era modelo bruxa e vivia viajando pelo mundo (uma coisa trouxa, porém como ela viajava para vários lugares diferentes poderia se perder ou aparatar no lugar errado, então a única opção válida era a de usar métodos trouxas para viajar).

"Ótima terça a minha amanhã, não?" ele pensou com raiva.

A sua tão almejada quinta chegou. O despertador-mágico o acordou mas o único movimento que ele fez foi desligar o despertador. Só acordou com Lolla gritando que eles iriam se atrasar.

Enfim ele acordou, tomou café se vestiu, e foi com Lolla até o aeroporto. Sempre que a levava eles iam num carro trouxa, com um motorista trouxa e andando por cidades trouxas para que os dois parecessem bastante normais à vista dos trouxas fofoqueiros. Segundo ele, essa era a pior parte de leva-la, ter de parecer um trouxa.

Quando isso acabou ele foi para o trabalho, afinal, ele virara há pouco tempo sub-gerente, um cargo demasiadamente alto pois a empresa era composta por um único dono e várias filiais com gerente, que eram ajudados por secretários e sub-gerentes, os últimos eram ajudados por secretário. Os pesquisadores, contadores e os outros bruxos que ocupavam outras funções eram consideradas de um nível razoável, por mais que exigissem um padrão alto de inteligência nos seus currículos.

Assim que a deixou no aeroporto mandou o motorista trouxa voltar e aparatou no trabalho. Queria que as horas demorassem a passar e Pitte, seu melhor amigo (que também fora convidado para a festa), não ajudava muito falando constantemente o horário.

- Por que o tempo parece que passa mais rápido quando nós não queremos –disse Draco quando Pitte lhe informou que há meia hora eles voltariam para sua casa para se arrumarem para a festa.

- Para mim o tempo ta passando até devagar sabe. Você tem certeza que aquela sua prima loirinha, baixinha e gostosa que tava na foto que você trouxe outro dia ainda está solteira? –perguntou Pitte ansioso.

- Não, ela ta casada, tem três filhos morenos e vive para o marido –respondeu Draco.

-Tem certeza –disse Pitte num tom que não podia se definir entre surpresa e desapontamento.

-Não. Lógico que não, eu não vejo o resto da minha família desde que o Potter venceu Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Todos se separaram depois que ajudamos na Ordem – falou Draco num tom de quem explica que 224 a uma criancinha.

- Ta, não precisa ser grosso.

- Draco, o sr. Willians precisa falar com você, na sala dele? – disse um dos secretários do gerente.

-Claro – disse Draco sem saber, mas sem demonstrar, que não fazia idéia do que ele queria falar.

Foi rápido, devia ser algo relacionado a sua promoção a sub-gerente.

- Boa noite Draco. Espero não ter lhe atrapalhado – disse o sr. Willians assim que Draco chegou em sua sala.

- Claro que não – disse Draco agradecendo por ele o ter chamado já que se não ele poderia acabar matando Pitte.

- Então, sente-se. Como você sabe um sub-gerente deve ter uma secretária. Já achei a sua... Ela chama-se Ginevra, aqui tem uma pasta com o currículo dela -disse entregando lhe uma pasta.

- Ótimo... – ele disse pegando a pasta, sabia que nunca a leria, na realidade, só se não gostasse dela.

- Mas não foi, especificamente, esse motivo pelo qual pedi-lhe para vir aqui. O dono de nossa empresa quer um novo sub-gerente para a matriz de nossa empresa que como você já sabe fica em Nova Iorque. Indiquei você!- disse Willians sério.

- Mas e o Pitte? Ele é sub-gerente há mais tempo!E há pessoas mais talentosas que eu aqui, não? - disse Draco sem se conter de felicidade. "Droga, estou super feliz e ainda quero dar uma de 'Bom Samaritano', se ele me escolheu o Pitte e qualquer outro tem que tem que concordar com essa decisão."

- Percebi que você é mais talentoso que todos os outros! Mas não crie esperanças! Todas as filiais estarão indicando seus candidatos. Mas confio em você! Não me decepcione rapaz!

- Vou tentar – disse Draco seguindo até a porta e pensado que até fora bom ele ter acordado aquele dia.

- Já ia me esquecendo! Minha cabeça anda muito atolada. Essa secretaria é a melhor da empresa! Trabalhe com ela e vai apreder muitos truques de como trabalhar em na grande matriz... Ela trabalhava sendo secretária do nosso dono e eu pedi que ela viesse o ajudar. Não a faça achar que ela está perdendo seu tempo!

Então voltou ao seu escritório para pegar suas coisas e ir embora pois encontrará Pitte no meio do caminho correndo dizendo que eles deveriam ir naquele instante ou se atrasariam.

Sem ânimo, pegou sua maleta e seguiu em direção a sua casa (que ele dividia com Pitte).

- Se atrasou de novo, assim não dá, quando preciso ir algum lugar com você, você se atrasa – disse Pitte pronto na porta.

- Sim querida, já me arrumo. Nem um beijinho de boas vindas? – brincou Draco.

- Háháhá, me fez rir, ta legal? Agora, VAI SE ARRUMAR...

Ele não tinha mais escolhas... Foi se arrumar e quando deu por si estava na frente da casa de seus pais, com Pitte tocando insistentemente a campainha.

- Boa noite querido. Foi bem pontual, heim? E esse deve ser Pitte, prazer – disse Narcisa, a mãe de Draco.

-Boa noite, mãe. Sim esse é o Pitte. E... alguém mais chegou – perguntou esperando que seus parentes tivessem morrido no caminho até aquela casa.

- Todos já estão aqui – disse Narcisa muito feliz.

- Draco, meu filho você chegou? – disse Lúcio, pai de Draco, num tom bem formal.

-Sim pai – disse Draco infeliz.

Assim que entrou no salão viu que Robert era o centro das atenções. Assim que foi se aproximando do tumulto o novo centro das atenções virou o aniversariante, ele.

- Olá aniversariante – disse Robert para que não parecesse perdido por não ser aclamado por todos, mas Draco percebeu que estava.

Depois de receber os cumprimentos pela data, os presentes, e ouvir as histórias dos parentes foi procurar por Pitte.

Quando o encontrou ele estava levando o maior fora de sua vida com um leve sorriso esboçado no rosto. Pelo que Draco entendeu da gritaria da prima: ele a beijara a força. Isso fez Draco ter que encontrar uma mesa para se sentar, se não ia acabar morrendo de rir do seu melhor amigo. Por mais que odiasse algumas de suas brincadeiras, ele era um amigão.

Quando achou um lugar e sentou-se logo veio Robert implicar com ele:

- Olá aniversariante. Como está a Lolla? – isso poderia até ser considerado um cumprimento formal, se não fosse por dois detalhes: nada que viesse de Robert não vinha com segundas intenções, e ele caçoara do sotaque de sua noiva. Mesmo assim, Draco resolveu tentar ser cortês, afinal, era sua festa de aniversário.

- Ela vai bem. E a sua? – ele disse com um tom educado.

- A Steffany, terminamos. Agora estou noivo da Priscila – ele disse.

- E como ela vai? – repetiu a pergunta.

- Bem. E você sabe quando vai ganhar sua promoção a gerente. Eu sou dono da minha própria firma agora, sabe... o antigo dono aposento-se e já que eu era o gerente mais experiente, ente... – disse querendo se gabar.

- Então, meus parabéns. Você conseguiu! Ganhou uma promoção melhor, uma casa melhor, uma empresa melhor... e me chateia melhor do que ninguém! Estou cansado de você! Para mim essa festa acabou! – disse bem alto. Ele não iria mesmo ter paciência com seu primo naquele dia.

E saiu sem dar explicações, era seu aniversário e pelo menos nesse dia ele não queria ouvir seu primo perfeito, falar de sua vida perfeita bem quando ele havia recebido a notícia de sua indicação.

- Eu fiz algo de errado, tia? – perguntou Robert a uma de suas tias que vira tudo acontecer.

Passara horas caminhando sem rumo (e sem conhecer nada) por ruas trouxas. Estava farto da sua família : fingidos, asquerosos e convencidos. Resolveu dar uma passada pelo Beco Diagonal, afinal, há muito tempo que não ia lá.

Chegando no Caldeirão Furado ele ouviu umas pessoas dizendo que o local havia baixado seu nível com a nova "atração". Draco ficou louco para saber de que "atração" as pessoas estavam falando, mas não demorou muito a encontrar.

No meio do Beco havia um mendigo gritando profecias. E Draco achou graça da cena já que haviam profetas bruxos por todo canto, e agora não precisavam mais ficar se exibindo. Mesmo assim resolveu falar com o mendingo:

- Boa noite, senhor. O senhor sabia que seu dom é muito comum hoje em dia e não precisa fazer esse alarde todo por ele? – pergunto Draco educadamente

Então o mendigo-profeta desceu do banco que ficava em pé profeciando. Draco não se sentiu muito à vontade por estar tão bem vestido na frente de um mendingo tão imundo.

- Draco, não – perguntou o mendingo, e Draco fez que sim com a cabeça – bem eu vejo muitos fatos como : time vencedor, nascimento, vida e etc. Mas eu vejo e falo.

- E cobra – completou ao perceber um chapéu flutuando cheio de dinheiro - Bem, como todos os profetas, não? – perguntou Draco querendo parecer indiferente.

- Eu caí numa poção, que ninguém sabe para que servia, quando criança. Olho para uma pessoa e tenho "flashes", que nem sempre estão ligados a própria pessoa.

- Como? – disse Draco que não entendera muito bem.

- Você odeia seu primo Robert – "Mas todos sabem disso, pode ser algum conhecido meu querendo me pregar uma peça se for o Pitte tentando me dar uma lição de moral mostrando que 'meu ódio está visível até para um desconhecido', eu juro que o mato" pensou Draco- que na Loja Olivaras vai explodir uma varinha daqui a pouco e... você vai morrer na próxima quinta. Desculpe, não controlo o que vejo –disse ao ver a cara do rapaz.

Só podia ser uma brincadeira. Draco odiaria saber quem fora (pois poderia cometer um crime, como um... assassinato), mas essa sua precipitada conclusão sumiu quando a Loja Olivaras começou a pegar fogo e seu dono disse que era porque um garoto tentara usar uma varinha e ela incendiou. O garoto saiu com as vestes todas chamuscadas e a cara cheia de fuligem.

N/A: Esperem, a Gina já aparece. A J. K Rowling deu uma entrevista e falou que o verdadeiro nome da Gina é Ginevra (seria bem mais bonito Virgínia, mas como eu não sou a autora...). O Draco tava bem chateado para sair por ruas trouxas, mas vocês verão que ele continua odiando trouxas e amantes deles. Estou tentando adaptar tudo do filme para o mundo bruxo, por isso quem viu o filme e estava esperando outra coisa só tenho uma coisa a dizer: sorry. Mandem e-mails dizendo o que acharam e eu escrevo logo o segundo capítulo. Beijinhos, Katrina.


	2. º cap O que é viver?

Uma vida em sete dias (A life without any meaning)

2º cap. O que é viver?

Draco saiu andando pelos lugares que ele encontrava, trouxas ou bruxos. Resolveu ir para casa ás 5h da manhã. Quando aparatou na sala Pitte estava sentado e parecia irritado.

- Eu não durmo em casa a dois dias. Primeiro porque você e a sua "Lollinha" queriam ficar a sós. Ontem porque eu passei a noite inteirinha procurando o senhor. O que deu em você para sair daquele jeito na SUA festa? Aonde você foi? Você está me escutando? – na realidade Draco não havia escutado uma só palavra.

-Não – disse transtornado pensando em tudo que lhe acontecera em menos de 24h.

- Me contaram de sua promoção... se for por isso pode ficar sossegado, eu sei que você perguntou por mim.

- Não é isso... quer dizer, isso também... há... não sei.

- Cara, que que deu em você? Que bicho te mordeu? Acho melhor você ir para o St. Mungus, ta parecendo meio estranho – disse Pitte preocupado.

- Eu vou morrer – ele disse quase sem voz – mas eu não posso.

- Qu... – Pitte começou mas Draco o interrompeu para lhe contar toda a história.

Quando acabou ambos ficaram em silêncio. Pitte incrédulo e Draco pensando em como era a sua vida.

- Eu se fosse você ia dormir e esquecia isso. O cara é um mendigo, deve ter batido a cabeça e você mesmo não disse que ele caiu numa poção que ninguém sabe para que serve, deve ter deixado o cara louco – disse Pitte como se tirasse uma conclusão que traria a paz mundial.

- Vou tentar – Draco concordou. Afinal, não tinha mais nada para fazer e se o tal cara fosse louco, ele não iria se arriscar a perder a gerencia.

Resolveu ligar para Lolla e lhe contar o que havia acontecido com ele nos últimos dias. Só precisou achar o número do quarto "eu ODEIO métodos trouxas! Preferia mandar uma coruja". (Pitte comprara a pouco tempo um telefone para ele se comunicar com uma ex-namorada dele –que era trouxa).

- Oi querida – começou Draco

- Oi – disse uma voz sonolenta.

- Bem como foi o seu dia – ele continuou.

- Bem, querido. Você não quer fazer sexo oral, quer? É que aqui já é noite, não sei se aí já é.

- Aqui, sim. Bem é... deixa pra lá, depois te conto – ele disse resolvendo que aquela não era uma boa hora para se abrir! "Esqueci completamente que são só três minutos de diferença daqui para lá onde ela está!"

- Tchau. Cuida-se – recomendou ela.

- Você também – desejou ele.

Draco acordou na sexta sentindo que havia um peso em seu coração e ele não sabia como, mas sentia que ia ter uma surpresa desagradável.

Chegando ao trabalho um de seus colegas comentou a ele:

- Assim não dá! O Pitte ficou com a Doroti, aquela gracinha, e você fica com a ruiva lindona! – Draco se empolgou um pouco, era uma ruiva (coisa que ele associava a Weasley) mais era bonita. Mas pensou em sua noiva e respondeu.

- A Doroti é casada, eu em breve também serei – ele disse como se colocasse um ponto final na história.

Quando chegou em sua sala a sua nova secretária estava sentada na cadeira em frente a sua mesa checando alguns arquivos e ele resolveu bater a porta pois parecia que ela estava tão absorta na leitura que não percebera que ele havia chegado.

- Não precisa bater a porta para ser percebido. Se fizer isso vai passar por mal educado – disse sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho – faça "hum" ou apenas siga até sua cadeira e deixe que percebam que você esta presente.

Isso desconcertou Draco, ele esperava tudo, menos levar uma "lição de moral" de sua secretária.

- Há, obrigado! Não farei de novo. Sou Draco, Draco Malfoy – disse. Mas quando acabou de dizer a sua secretária levantou a cabeça pasma.

- Você só pode estar brincando – quando acabou de dizer se virou.

- Weasley, você não pode ser minha secretária – "não, eu vou morrer e meus últimos dias não podem ser ao lado dela".

- Ginevra Weasley, me chame de Gina porque é bem melhor do que as opções anteriores. E sim, sou sua secretária.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim para poder trabalhar comigo – "eu é que não sei nada sobre ela, apenas que ela faz parte do fãn-clube do Potter".

- Sei seu nome, sei que você quer o cargo na gerencia, e ontem a noite estava numa loja quando ouvi o Jack proclamar que você vai morrer – ela disse como se isso fosse a fazer melhor.

- Então é esse o nome daquele mendigo, não? Jack... E então você sabe que eu vou morrer, do que adianta esse trabalho a você se você sabe que eu não vou durar muito – disse como se esclarecesse a questão.

- Eu não estou trabalhando por você e sim pelo salário com bônus que estou recebendo.

- Então os Weasley continuam pobretões – disse em tom desafiador, mas com ar de ligeira e intrigante

- Ora, seu... – mas Gina não conseguiu terminar a frase, e se terminasse poderia ter dado uma bofetada na cara de Draco, mas o sr. Willians a atrapalhou.

- Bem, vejo que já se conhecem.

- Desculpe, mas não posso trabalhar com ela. O sr. tem que arrumar outra – disse Draco em tom de súplica.

- Mas da onde vocês se conhecem?

- Hogworts – responderam em uníssono.

- Mas eu não posso trabalhar com ela, simplesmente não posso.

- Eu também não, mas eu sou a única que vou conseguir fazê-lo parecer um loiro inteligente e modesto na frente de todos aqueles empresários – disse Gina como se isso lhe pesasse.

- Meu cabelo é minha marca como ser pobre é marca dos Weasley.

- Se é ass... – mas Gina, mas uma vez, não conseguiu acabar a frase.

- Assim vou pensar que vocês tiveram um caso, e ficou mal resolvido – disse Willians brincando.

Então ele saiu da sala com olhares pavorosos de seus empregados.

- Parece que ele não gosta de deixar seus funcionários terminarem as próprias frases – perguntou Gina que odiava ser interrompida.

- Ok – começou Draco querendo estabelecer uma conversa normal – ele até acertou, não? Dormimos uma noite. Fora do colégio, lembra? Mas não vou fazer de novo, só porque você pensa que estou vulnerável. Sabe... estávamos vulneráveis aquela noite eu havia bebido, você também, era festa de fim de ano seu e de um colega de casa meu, se lembra? Eu só sei que quando acordamos, nós dois, percebemos que fora um grande erro – disse Draco mostrando que ele se lembrava dela.

- E aí fizemos de novo, caso você tenha se esquecido – disse Gina o lembrando.

- Oi Drac... – começou Pitte até ver a secretária nova – Oi, como vai?

- Indo, já se casou – perguntou Gina como se falasse com um velho amigo.

- To só, por enquanto – disse Pitte desanimado.

- Posso conversar com você lá fora – perguntou Draco o levando até fora da sala.

- Ta bom, agente se vê – despediu Pitte.

- Ela, é uma velha amiga. Dormimos uma noite e quando ela foi embora não nos falamos, nem nos vimos mais.

Draco ficou incrédulo com a simplicidade com que Pitte contava seus "casos amorosos".

- Te vejo no jantar – perguntou Pitte.

- É né – respondeu Draco como se não tivesse escolha.

Quando voltou para sala Gina estava escrevendo em um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Bem, acabo de receber a notícia de que você terá uma reunião amanhã para lhe preparar. Estou escrevendo o seu discurso. Agora, só estou me perguntando se você vai ter capacidade para lê-lo na frente de meia dúzia de pessoas – pergunto Gina com um olhar intrigante, mas com tom de provocação – mas terão reportes, jornalistas famosos e será apresentado na rádio e no Profeta. Acho que você não consegue! Mas não é meu dever lhe perguntar isso. Vamos ás regras... Que afinal, eu posso perder meu emprego se você não souber o que fazer na entrevista. Se você vai para o buraco não vai me levar junto.

- O que você está fazendo? Eu improviso, faço bem isso! – contrapôs como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – desde a escola.

- Por isso que você sempre ia tão mal! Entendo! – ela retrucou.

E o dia se sucedeu assim, um provocando o outro no final do dia, quando arrumavam sua maleta Draco resolveu perguntar algo (de preferência inteligente e não ofensivo) para quebrar o gelo, após ele ter xingado a família Weasley.

- O que é viver para você? Veja, você é feliz? Bem, vocês Weasley quase não tem dinheiro – "sou generoso, eles não tem dinheiro" pensou Draco – e mesmo assim são felizes.

- Eu e minha família somos muito felizes porque nós não nos preocupamos com dinheiro e sim com a felicidade dos outros – esclareceu Gina – E você, como está, sabendo que vai morrer e não encontrando sentido a sua vida?

- Eu estou bem porque não vou morrer, não tenho uma vida sem sentido e posso ir trabalhar em Nova Iorque com um salário dobrado – respondeu todo feliz.

- Por que isso se encaixa direitinho no seu plano de vida que você tem todo o cuidado de montar.

- Eu...

- Você não tem vida! E se quer saber o que eu faria se soubesse que ia morrer: me despediria de todas as pessoas que eu amo, se é que você sente isso! Bem, boa noite!

Ele chegou em casa e Pitte havia deixado um bilhete dizendo que estaria com uma garota a noite toda e que Lolla voltaria naquela noite (ele havia esquecido de dar o recado antes, típico!).

Draco recostou a cabeça sobre a mesa da sala e refletiu sobre o que Gina havia dito. Então resolveu tomar uma atitude: enviar uma carta para Robert. Pegou a coruja de Pitte (pois, pelo visto, a sua estava caçando) e escreveu o seguinte:

"Caro Robert Malfoy,

Bem gostaria de saber se você é feliz? É que você sempre foi o "queridinho da família", o centro-das-atenções, o melhor, o mais esperto,... (e, principalmente o mais convencido e esnobe que jogava na minha cara todas essa qualidades)!

Não estou bêbado só, acho que vou morrer!

Grato,

Draco Malfoy"

A resposta foi rápida, com a mesma coruja e na mesma folha:

"Tem certeza que não está bêbado, é lógico que eu sou feliz! Tudo bem, você pode ter descoberto o fato de eu querer casar, mas apenas ter relacionamentos fúteis e passageiros, eu não me importo! Eu, com todas essas qualidades e você com tudo o que vale! Tudo que prestava ia para você: todas as honras, as mulheres mais direitas, as notas mais altas, TUDO DE BOM! Você sempre foi tudo o que queria ser e para conseguir isso não passou por cima de ninguém – como eu faço (até no emprego). Tomara que você não esteja errado e morra logo!"

- Essa é boa! O senhor "garanhão" quer um relacionamento sério. Ele acha que eu sou bom! Isso fez eu me sentir melhor, não totalmente, mas um pouco – e resolveu foliares alguns registros antigos, para lembrar dos velhos tempos.

Ele se deitou na cama puxou os velhos álbuns, que ele jurara que nunca mais iria mexer. Encomendou uma pizza trouxa, lembrando que Pitte e Lolla sempre o perturbam para que ele fizesse algo trouxa, só para variar! Espalhou jornais antigos pela sala até que Lolla chegou.

- Oi, amor? Como foi a festa de anivers...

Mas Lolla não terminou a frase ao olhar para o estado da sala de seu noivo.

- Querido, passou um furacão por aqui? – Lolla estava perplexa com a bagunça.

- Estava só vendo umas coisas antigas – Draco falou numa calma, que assustou (se é que isso era possível) ainda mais Lolla, diante daquela bagunça.

- O Pitte esqueceu de avisar que eu vinha de novo? – perguntou Lolla tentando encontrar uma razão para tal bagunça.

- Não. Me falou em cima da hora, mas falou.

- Cadê você na foto? É esse aqui fazendo mágica – perguntou Lolla tentando disviar o foco de sua atenção da sujeira.

- Não, esse é o Robert – ele explicou.

- Então cadê você? – disse, agora, visivelmente interessada em saber onde estava seu noivo na foto mágica, pois ele não era o centro das atenções.

- Aqui no canto. Transformando a salamandra.

- Hã... – disse como se tivesse entendido – e o que é isto?

- Uma música de uma banda – disse suspirando – eu adorava essa música nos meus tempos de colégio...

- E, bem vejo que você se "aventurou" a comprar alguma coisa trouxa. Pizza! – tentando demonstrar felicidade.

- Bem, passei a viagem inteira pensando em nosso casamento. Pensei em botar uns fogos após o nosso beijo... o que você acha querido?

- Nosso relacionamento é amor? – perguntou Draco sem poder se segurar.

- Porque você pergunta isso?

- O que você acha de mim?

- Você é gostoso... – disse apoós muito pensar- engraçado... e ...

- Entendi!

- Você está com algum problema? Você está todo sujo! Desde quando você não toma banho?

- Ontem.

- O que aconteceu? Está vendo fotos antigas de você mesmo rebaixado – Draco não gostou dela ter usado aquela palavra – com a maior naturalidade e não toma banho à um dia! Já sei, vamos fazer o que eu faço quando estou com algum problema – disse como se resolvesse a questão.

Ela o levou para um shopping bruxo que fica aberto 24 horas. Começou a fazer compras e a tagarelar sobre seus bons momentos naquele shopping. Então Draco tirou uma conclusão.

- Então é essa a sua solução para as minhas crises? – disse completamente confuso.

- O que? – ela pareceu mais confusa ainda.

- A sua solução para as minhas crise é fazer compra? – ele repetiu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Você está terminando comigo? – perguntou Lolla sem se importar de fazer um escândalo dentro de uma loja.

Mais uma vez silêncio.

- Você não pode fazer isso, não pode! Não é certo!

- Para mim é!

E saiu da loja.

- Você vai se arrepender – disse Lolla com raiva.

- Dessa vez, não – disse Draco.

N/A: Mesmo não tendo recebido muitos comentários (eu recebi exatamente 2 comentários aqui) resolvi atualizar essa fic. Esse capítulo está "curto", né? Eu o fiz só para seguir o padrão do filme neste capítulo, espero ter conseguido! Isso que dá fazer um capítulo pensando em outro. Mas o capítulo 3 vai ser muito engraçado (no meu ponto de vista)! Há, COMENTEM (estou implorando) !

Coments: Thatá, sim, ela é baseada no filme. Obrigada por comentar e espero que goste do novo capítulo. Ah! Se não gostar comenta dizendo isso, mas saiba que o 3º é bem melhor.

Angelina Michelle, brigada pelo coment super fofo e por puxar meu pé a noite (o que me fez continuar a postar).


	3. º cap Uma vida com Gina

Uma vida em sete dias (A life without any meaning)

Cap. 3 Uma vida com Gina.

Draco saiu imediatamente daquele shopping e foi parar no bar mais próximo (que por coincidência era trouxa) para refletir, refletir e refletir. Chegou a apenas três conclusões: ele andava fazendo coisas de trouxa demais, ele andava refletindo demais e refletir demais dói á cabeça.

Ele ficou bêbado e acabou indo parar no local em que seria a reunião (ele estava lúcido o bastante para lembrar o endereço e chegar lá) com a mesma roupa (informal) que tinha usado na noite passada. Gina ficou maluca.

- O... QUE... VOCÊ... ESTÁ... FAZENDO... – gritou – ele não está pronto – disse ao celular truxa - precisa

desmarcar essa reunião. Ele não está em condições de formar uma frase e ...

- Me dá esse telefone – Draco tirou o celular da mão dela – Oi Willians, eu te adoro! Você é uma inspiração para mim! Desculpe por nunca ter dito isso! Eu to em condições de falar qualquer coisa! Essa entrevista vai ser perfeita, se vai ver! Aposte nisso! Tchau!

- Você desligou? Por que fez isso? Eu ia pedir para o Pitte vir até aqui! – Gina estava arrependendo-se por ter deixado ele pegar o telefone de sua mão tão fácil – Você ta bêbado.

- Eu to ótimo! Sobre o que estão falando agora? – perguntou com ar de entendido.

- Que se deve adotar um novo modo de vida. E do descontentamento de seus empregados pelo qual eles passam – ela disse só pensando no que ele ia dizer – pegue o discurso que eu lhe entreguei ontem e... Você trouxe o discurso, não é?

- Hum... não. Mas eu vou improvisar, faço bem isso – e saiu deixando Gina maluca, se ele estragasse essa reunião ela seria demitida também.

- Eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar – ela disse.

- Senhores – começou Draco – vocês estão falando do descontentamento de vocês sobre seus empregados. Isso me lembra uma música de uma banda bruxa, que virou trouxa, assim que eles arrumaram uma baterista trouxa. Na realidade isso me lembra de seu último sucesso "Mais"... vocês não se lembram? – disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Capital Bruxa, que virou Capital Inicial! Lembram?

Houve um murmuro que mostrou que eles se lembravam.

- Me acompanhe banda – Draco pediu á banda que estava tocando lá - era mais ou menos assim:

_É sempre frio_

_É tão estranho_

_Podia ser perfeito, mas foi quebrado_

_Caindo no vazio_

_Do lado errado_

_Não há nada que eu possa fazer_

_A não ser sair sem destino_

_Cantando o novo hino_

_Dos descontentes _

Vamos lá gente, animação:

_Eu sempre quero mais que ontem_

_Eu sempre quero mais que hoje_

_Eu sempre quero mais do que eu posso ter_

Agora sim:

_Agora é cinza_

_Imprevisível_

_Podia ser pior e remendado_

_É Impossível_

_Descontrolado_

_Não há nada que eu queira dizer _

_A não ser: "saia sem destino_

_Cantando o novo hino dos descontentes"_

_Eu sempre quero mais que ontem_

_Eu sempre quero mais que hoje_

_Eu sempre quero mais do que eu posso ter_

Continua assim:

_Mais do que palavras_

_Mais do que promessas_

_Mais do que o mundo pôde_

_Me dar_

_Eu sempre quero mais que ontem_

_Eu sempre quero mais que hoje_

_Eu sempre quero mais do que eu posso ter ._

No final todos estavam dançando.

Draco acordou com uma baita enxaqueca e ouviu uma voz feminina:

- A Bela Adormecida acordou de seu sonho – Draco percebeu que ela trazia uma bandeja com vários tipos de bebidas – o que você bebeu ontem à noite? É só apontar!

Ele apontou para o vidro que continha licor.

- Eu estava em dúvida se você se embebedaria com licor ou champanhe! Trouxe cerveja para o caso de você ter tentado se "suicidar a sua maneira" – e jogou um pouco de licor em uma poção que também estava na bandeja – Beba! – ordenou.

Draco bebeu num gole e depois percebeu o quanto o gosto era horrível:

- Blerg... – reclamou.

- O que você queria, suco de uva? Só se você tivesse se embebedado com ele!

- Você parece a Madame Pomfey – brincou.

- Anos ouvindo falar isso, deu no que deu - exclamou

- Nós não... não... você sabe? – perguntou Draco que definitivamente não se lembrava de nada além de tentar beijar a ruiva dentro de um carro.

- Não, você desmaiou no meu carro após a sua brilhante apresentação de concerto de Rock.

- Eu não me lembro de... – de repente ele desejou que ele não tivesse estado lá – Oh meu Deus! Eu fui á reunião sem maquiagem, sem terno e... não me diga que eu fui sem texto? – com o silêncio dela ele se atirou sob a cama em direção da varinha que estava na bandeja ligando o rádio.

"Hojeo gerente de uma empresa conceituada transformou uma reunião em um show de Rock! Esse "show" foi apresentado ao vivo por nós! E de quem nós estamos falando é de Draco Malfoy! Não, vocês não ouviram errado, foi ele mesmo! Sim, ele éo herdeiro mais famoso do mundo. Ele continua dizendo por aí que odeia trouxa, mas deve ser só uma tradição de família falar isso, já que a música escolhida não era lá muito bruxa..." E uma música começou a cantar com a voz de Draco.

Desesperado o loiro balbuciou:

- Nós não estamos no buraco, né? – disse pois, com suareputaçãotão boa, só falatava essa"com meu emprego perdido, ao lado de uma Weasley, só falta-me estar naquele muquifodeles!".

- É toca e não, não estamos lá! Primeiro o Gui e o Carlinhos se foram, depois o Jorge e o Fred. O Rony só saiu quando foi se casar com a Mione. Eu saí de lá á pouco tempo, sabe, aquela casa estava vazia, meus pais quase nuncasaiam de casa e eu precisava de liberdade – Draco sentia o mesmo, só não entendia porque a garota estava se abrindo com ele- Então procurei um emprego e fui de cara trabalhar com o "Grande Chefão" - "como ela pretende que eu a entenda se ela não fala coisa com coisa" -Na sede da empresa, Malfoy! Aprendi muito lá! Apropósito, chegou a pouco uma coruja para você do escritório e eu disse que não sabia onde você estava - "Logico que não falei onde estava." pensou Gina "ia ser muito estranho dizer que você estava na minha casa.".

- Valeu! Hum... o que eu vou fazer?

- Que tal você passar o dia sem fazer nada! Depois desse seu espetáculo você merce um descanço e eu preciso sair um pouco já que passei a noite inteira dando desculpas a todas as redes de rádio bruxa. - ele nem precisou perguntar o porque pois ela complementou - Eu sou sua secretária, é a mim que todos vem reclamar e perguntar.

- Ta, só preciso me trocar! – disse olhando para aquela suas roupas imundas.

- A roupa que um ex-namorado meu esqueceu aqui deve servir direitinho em você – e entregou um cabide que continha uma blusa, uma calça, um tênis e meias penduradas magicamente, e ao olhar indagadorde Draco ela foi logo explicando – Ele era trouxa, não deu certo!

Depois de se trocar - "Cara, que usa uma roupa dessas" pensou Draco indignado-ela o conduziu a um carro vinho.

- É seu? – ele perguntou muito curioso para saber se ela sabia dirigir e lembrando da noite passada.

- É – ela respondeu.

- Você não tem nenhum compromisso que eu esteja atrapalhando?

- Não! Você já atrapalhou todos.

Ela conduzia bem e o levou a uma padaria que parecia a "Dedos-de Mel" trouxa. Afinal já era hora do almoço e ele não havia nem tomado o café-da-manhã.

- Então é assim que os trouxas comem. Não é nem um pouco excitante!

- É, mas é muito delicioso!

Depois de irem a padaria foram a uma sorveteira e a uma biblioteca eles foram até uma vila bruxa.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Draco não estava entendendo o porque deles estarem lá.

- Vim buscar meu sobrinho, ele é bruxo e tem 10 anos!

- Mas você falou que não tinha compromisso?

- Não o encaro como um compromisso – explicou Gina – seus pais estudavam comigo, você se lembra do Colin e da Luna?Do meu ano? Acho que não, eles se apaixonaram, se casaram e tiveram o Bill. Mas morreram naquela guerra maluca. Eles me deixaram como madrinha do Bill, mas eu era muito nova, tinha 19 anos. O entreguei a uma família amiga minha pois eu sabia que iriam cuidar melhor dele do que eu – e tocou a campainha.

- Oi dinda! – disse o garotinho que abriu a porta, imediatamente após Gina ter tocado a campainha.

- Oi, campeão! Esse é o Draco Malfoy, um amigo meu.

- Eu sei, saiu no Profeta e no Rádio a sua reunião – isso não fez Draco se sentir melhor "Todos sabem da entrevista! Que bom!"

- Bem que tal uma passeada pela praia? – sugeriu Gina e os garotos concordaram.

Passearam pela praia, comeram sorvete, e visitaram alguns monumentos históricos (trouxas).

- Se divertiu – perguntou Gina ao pararem na calçada do outro lado da casa de Bill.

- Muito – então quando estava saindo ele parou e se voltou para Draco – porque você deixou a Lolla para ficar com a minha madrinha. Não que você seja feia, Dinda mas, a Lolla é uma super modelo.

- Bem... – Draco ficou confuso "eu troquei a Lolla pela Gina, pera aí, como uma criança pode saber mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo" - eu... – Gina parecia estar se divertindo vendo ele tentar se explicar, mas após o olhar de reprovação dele ela resolveu ajudar.

- Ele é só um amigo meu – explicou.

- E por que ele está usando a roupa daquele seu ex-namorado, dinda? – perguntou e Draco olhou para ela do mesmo jeito que ela havia o olhado quando ele tentava lhe ajudar.

- Quando você for maior eu te explico – ela finalizou a conversa – olha lá, a Vivian está te esperando na porta. Vamos! – e o conduziu até a porta – Durma bem. Tchau, Vivi! – e voltou em direção ao carro e ainda do lado de fora disse – Essa é a pior parte: deixa-lo!

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Draco assim que Gina entrou no carro.

- Vivian Blokers. Não espero que você se lembre dela do nosso tempo de escola! Ela se casou com um garoto da Beauxbostons. Bem eu e ela sempre fomos amicíssimas e ela, por ser mais velha, assumiu essa responsabilidade por mim.

Eles ficaram em silêncio pois Draco percebia o quanto pesava aquilo para ela.

- Mas sabe que até foi bom, eu cresci um pouquinho e me sinto feliz com ele por perto. Um dos motivos de eu ter vindo para cá é que ele viria. Mas a Vivian tem outros filhos e vive me dizendo que eu quando tiver uma família ela vai o deixar comigo. É lógico que se isso acontecer ela vai querer visita-lo.

- E você e ele, como vocês se sentem com isso? – ele perguntou delicadamente.

- Bem, eu me sinto felicíssima, ele mal vê o dia de isso acontecer – ela disse esboçando um sorriso – Mas você se divertiu não fazendo nada hoje?

- Muito! Acho que devia fazer isso mais vezes, até! E agora, vamos fazer o que? – perguntou esperando que ela o mandasse para casa.

- Quando um homem – ela começou pausadamente – está usando as roupas que um ex-namorado meu esqueceu na minha casa eu peço que ele devolva.

- Com todo prazer! – ele disse.

Ela o conduziu até sua casa e eles foram direto para o quarto.

Assim que chegaram lá Draco a agarrou pela cintura, colou cintura com cintura e as suas cabeças foram se juntando lentamente e Draco a beijou como nunca havia beijado ninguém (nem Lolla). O lábio dela tinha um gosto tão bom que Draco ficou com medo de se perder em seus sentimentos, mas já era tarde, coisa que Draco ainda não havia percebido. Só percebeu quando a deitou delicadamente na cama, mas nem se importou com sua família, com a família dela, com tudo. Ele apenas queria tê-la.

N/A: Para mim esse capítulo ficou muito maneiro ( isso na minha opinião!). Num falei que ia dar mais informações sobre a guerra! Eu não ia botar Gina tendo um filho (que é o que acontece no filme), então resolvi coloca-la com um sobrinho. Ta legal, não acredito que a Luna e o Colin vão ficar juntos, mas eu tava com a idéia de botar um "casal impossível", e acredito que o Rony e a Mione ficaram juntos (desculpe quem tem uma opinião diferente). Eu "zoei" o Capital Inicial porque não se tem conhecimento de nenhuma música de uma banda bruxa, então tive que criar um enredo para ter nexo. Bill era o apelido de um amigão meu que eu não vejo há muito tempo, então botei uma dedicatória para ele aqui. Acabo meus comentários aqui, se não esta nota pode acabar ficando maior que o capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, e COMENTEM! Beijinhos.


	4. º cap Quinta, o dia

Uma Vida em Sete Dias

Cap. 4 Quinta, o dia.

Draco teve a melhor noite de sua vida. Gina era incrível e a cada minuto que ele passava com ela se apaixonava ainda mais. Quando acordou ela estava arrumando umas pastas na estante. Ele simplesmente se levantou quietinho e foi até ela.

- Bom dia dorminhoco! Dormiu bem? – ela o cumprimentou deixando algumas pastas sobre a estante.

- Perfeitamente – e a beijou na nuca – E então? Faremos o que hoje?

- Que tal dar uma passada no Beco? Preciso comprar umas coisas já que a casa é nova e... você precisa de roupas, certo? – propôs ironicamente.

- A senhora é que manda! – brincou.

Chegando lá compraram de tudo um pouco, entraram em todas as lojas e ainda chegaram a tempo de preparar o almoço (Draco previu que, daquele jeito eles levariam o dia inteiro, se não mais). Chegaram na casa de Gina carregados de sacolas, como Draco tinha se prontificado a levar a maior parte só para mostrar a ela como era forte estava morto de cansaço ao despejar as sacolas no hall e Gina parecia super disposta a levar aquele monte de sacolas de novo (mal sabia ele que ela havia usado a cabeça e enfeitiçado as sacolas). Ela foi a cozinha e ele se deteve aonde estava, recostado numa parede em frente a uma mesinha. O olhar do loiro vagou pela mesa e ele reparou em uma foto em que Gina e Bill se abraçavam num parque. Segurou a vontade de perguntar sobre o garoto a Gina, mas ainda sim, enquanto comia pareceu que sua boca funcionava muito bem mas seu cérebro não acompanhava o ritmo e a pergunta saiu:

- Você... bem... não se sente culpada por ficar longe... do... – Draco começou a falar enquanto brincava com um pedaço de carne.

- Bill? – completou a ruiva - Muita. Mas é o certo, eu acho.

- Por que você não fica com ele? – soltou mais uma e esta ele parecia ainda pior de se ouvir que a outra. "Por que você não fecha essa sua boca enorme?" resmungou Draco para si mesmo.

- Porque, essas constantes mudanças, como essa, repentina que eu tive que fazer para trabalhar com você, o fariam ter uma vida social estável. Não acho que seja o melhor para ele.

- Então eu estar concorrendo a esse cargo fez bem a você – ela olho para ele com um olhar que faria congelar o oceano – Não, você não me entendeu. Fez bem porque você voltou aqui e pode vê-lo, não?

- Foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei – ela sorriu de compreensão par ao rapaz que resolveu manter sua boca ocupada com comida antes que a fizesse chorar.

Na terça feira Gina mostrou-lhe sua antiga coleção de moedas trouxas que ela ganhara do pai de formatura, nas quais ela não mexia desde que o pai morrera. A coleção estava guardada no sótão dentro de uma caixa que ela havia teimado de arrumar por mais que não parasse de espirrar. Como tudo a coleção começara a adquirir poeira e ácaro por passar tanto tempo em caixas nas viagens de Gina.

Para faze-lo entender a importância daquelas moedas foi um sacrifício. Mas ela estava determinada a faze-lo desprezar umpouco menos o mundo trouxa.

- Quando estiver nos Estados Unidos você tem que dizer "dólar" – explicou-lhe Gina.

- Entendi! Dólar é uma gíria.

- Não! Quando você fala aqui "Eu tenho uns trocados" lá você diz "Eu tenho uns dólares".

- Então dólar é gíria para dinheiro. Que trouxas idiotas! – ele insistiu até Gina se cansar de lhe explicar que dólar não é gíria e sim um tipo de moeda trouxa.

Gina propôs que eles comessem na varanda e conversassem um pouco.

- E então, você não fala nada da sua família. Por que?

- Curiosa. Mas eu falo sim, só não sou nada fã da "lealdade" que eles dizem ter – comentou rotineiramente.

- "Lealdade"? – ela não entendeu o jeito do garoto dizer a palavra de modo tão estranho.

- Bem, você soube que eu não consegui matar o Dumbledor e quem o matou foi o Snape –ela ainda olhava para ele, mas lembrar dessa terrível guerra era muito difícil – Eu percebi que não adiantava eu tentar, eu nunca obteria o sucesso desejado por meu pai, já que ele não desejava nada para mim, fora que eu não agüentava as ameaças diárias de morte a mim vindas da parte do Lorde, então... – ele parou um momento.

- Então? – perguntou cada vez mais interessa na história

- Eu resolvi não ser fraco, não fugir quando falhava e não me sentir culpado por matar pessoas com casa, família, vida, sabe... coisas que eu havia perdido desde os meus 15 anos. Meus pais disseram na época que ser agente duplo era puro egoísmo da minha parte e eu passei dois meses acreditando neles até que... eu fui incumbido de fazer... uma coisa terrível

- Draco, o que pode ser tão terrível?

- Mandaram que eu matasse o filho da Ninphadora com o Lupin N/a: Doideira minha, não reparem..., eu não podia matar um bebê só para irritar o Potter – ele quase cuspiu a última palavra - Me ocorreu que eu devia tentar fazer algo certo, mesmo que punido por isso, então eu resolvi ajudar o lado do "Escolhido". Deixei de escutar meus pais e avisei o que eu iriia tentar fazer aquela noite. Pedi que fizessem uma viajem inesperada levando alguns membros da tal Ordem com eles. Era para fingirem comemorar o aniversário de alguém. Foi um bom plano: eu entrar lá com um outro Comensal e vermos que os perdemos, todos os cálculos saíram errados. Apartir daí eu entreguei várias informações importantes para Dumbledor através do único meio que o Lorde não saberia: a moeda da sangue-ruim da Gran...

- Não fale assim dela, é minha amiga.

- Tá, a moeda a Granger. Aquela que fica mudando conforme alguém queira.

- A da AD?

- Essa mesma.

- Draco, não to entendendo. No fim das contas sua família também mudou de lado, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo.

- Ah – soltou uma gargalhada – quando viram que o Lorde estava à beira da ruína toda a minha família, sem exceção, resolveu proteger seus patrimônios e suas cabeças e mudaram de lado com medo. Por esse motivo é que eu prezo desse jeito à "lealdade" – usou o mesmo tom de antes para enfatizar a palavra – de todos eles. A sua família lutou bravamente, mas a minha me culpou a guerra inteira por não ter matado Dumbledor até que fugiram com medo no fim.

- Você devia se orgulhar de ter sido o único da sua família a fazer a coisa certa, não se menosprezar pelo que "eles" – ela também sabia usar aquele tom - falaram ou deixaram de falar – ela sorriu para ele com aquele seu jeito de "está tudo bem" mesmo que ela tivesse lágrimas nos olhos ao ouvir falar mais uma vez na guerra que matara tantos amigos, inclusive Alvo Dumbledor. Ela sussurrou – Você devia se orgulhar, mesmo.

Ele não teve como conter aquele impulso que veio a seguir. Estranho? Com certeza. Nunca havia feito aquilo tão espontaneamente na sua vida. Na realidade nunca havia feito nada tão espontâneo na vida, afinal, sempre repetira para si que era um Malfoy. Ele a abraçou e não queria que aquilo acabasse.

Mas ele a soltou e voltou imediatamente a pose indescritível de Draco Malfoy. Gina Weasley sorriu ao ver que ele voltara ao normal e começou a falar de algo mais alegre como a próxima copa mundial. Lógico, começou-se uma discução pois os dois tinham opiniões muito diferente. Na realidade eles tinham opiniões diferentes em tudo. O que nunca deixaria os dois sem assunto.

Naquele momento parecia que haviam esquecido de dizer ao casal que nenhum Malfoy e nenhum Weasley haviam se entendido, até agora.

Draco acordou de outra noite maravilhosa e tateou pela cama a procura de Gina e surpreendeu-se ao não encontra-la. Ele então abriu os olhos e a viu de costas, coberta apenas por uma toalha procurando algo em uma gaveta aberta. Ele se levantou sem fazer o menor ruído para que ela não percebesse e quando estava preste a abraça-la ela se virou e disse:

- Acha que eu não percebi quando você se levantou da cama? – e fez uma cara de como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Draco a abraçou e beijando sua bochecha rosada o loiro disse:

- É eu esqueci do seu "sexto sentido" que eu descobri no dia que você apareceu lá no escritório – e riu das próprias lembranças – Fiz realmente papel de palhaço.

- Lembro perfeitamente do que eu senti quando ouvi você falar seu nome – e fez uma careta.

- Creio que o sentimento era recíproco. Quando você se virou eu quase morri.

Então se beijaram e ela de repente disse:

- O café ta pronto. Deixe-me só trocar de roupa que eu já desço.

Ele desceu e encontrou, como ela havia dito, tudo estava em cima de uma bandeja e ela não demorou a chegar.

Passou o domingo, a segunda e a terça com Gina. Já não conseguia saber como esperou tanto tempo para acha-la. Sentia-se vivo ao lado dela e, não sabia como, mas ela o fazia rir. Uma coisa muito rara.

Mas na quarta a festa que durou pelos três dias antecessores acabou.

- Está recuperado para ir trabalhar hoje? – perguntou quase em tom de desafio.

- Preparadíssimo – afirmou.

- Mas você pode chegar mais tarde hoje. O sr Willians me enviou uma coruja que dizia que se eu o encontrasse, por acaso, no meio da rua, eu deveria lhe dizer que: você tem sua manhã de folga, mas não é para você se acostumar, não, viu? – ela disse imitando a voz do sr Willians.

- Ok, vou passear mais um pouco – ele falou.

- E o Jack? – ela perguntou não podendo mais se segurar.

- O que ele tem?

- Você andou pensando na profecia?

- Sabe, se você não tivesse me lembrado... – e lançou lhe um olhar mortal - ... eu ia esquecer que era amanhã.

- Desculpa – disse a ruiva olhando para baixo como um criança que acabará de levar uma bronca.

Draco, querendo acabar com o clima chato, parou e olhou com o mesmo olhar que o de uma criança que fará uma travessura bem feia e começou a abraça-la de costas dizendo:

– E a gente se encontra no intervalo da tarde?

- Se o sr quiser dar uma passadinha na sala de arquivos vou ter o prazer de lhe receber – Gina disse formalmente tentando ignorar o olhar de Draco e tentando se livrar dos seus braços.

Quando Draco pôs os pés fora de casa resolveu ir falar com Jack, o tal "profeta". Encontrou seu banco vazio no meio do Beco. Perguntou a uma senhora que trabalhava em uma loja ao lado e ela disse que ele morava no início da Travessa do Tranco. Quando Draco chegou lá reparou que era um terreno baldio abandonado e havia uma cabana no meio do terreno. Entrou lá e encontrou um homem jogado em um pedaço de jornal. Supondo que fosse Jack começou a falar:

- Oi Jack. Sou eu, Draco, Draco Malfoy. Você está bem... – mas foi interrompido.

- Ele está esperando a nave mãe voltar para busca-lo – explicou Jack.

- Ah, não sei se você se lembra de mim? – começou.

- Lógico que não. Eu sou muito psicótico. Como eu posso lembrar de alguém que eu vi morrer? Não, eu não sou maníaco para isso – e fez uma careta de louco.

- Desculpe. Eu acho que não vou morrer, né? Quanto sairia para você me dizer a real verdade?

- Demorou, heim? – falou com uma expressão de interesse.

- Como? – perguntou confuso.

- Os sete passos da morte: aceitação, negação, negociação... , mas vai morrer amanhã do mesmo jeito. Quer um conselho? – perguntou displicentemente.

- Não – Draco não queria parecer grosso mas não era hora dele levar lição de moral de um mendingo.

- Se eu fosse você iria aproveitar meus últimos momentos aqui fazendo as coisas do meu jeito.

Aparatou no trabalho e foi rindo até sua sala ao pensar que pelo que fizera na reunião seria demitido.

Quando abriu a porta estava na mais completa escuridão. "Que estranho... Será que já tiraram minhas coisas?" A última coisa que ele esperava era o que aconteceu quando acendeu a luz. Todos gritarando e ele pode ver balões que se espalhavam pela sua sala e até um bolo.

- Você conseguiu a promoção – disse Pitte no meio da bagunça.

- O chefe adorou sua apresentação e você ficou muito famoso com ela – esse era o sr Willians, mais animado do que nunca ninguém o vira antes – Fora uma ajudinha da Gina, que entregou um relatório mostrando como seu trabalho era muito... como é a palavra?

- Promissor? – arriscou alguém no meio daquelas pessoas.

- Isso, promissor! Como você conseguiu isso?

- Eh, eu apresentei algumas idéias que ela gostou muito – "Como assim, ela riu de todas as minhas idéias e ainda disse que eu nunca irira conseguir a promoção antes de fazer 70 anos" – Mas que bom que consegui! E quando será minha primeira reunião? – ele perguntou não se contendo em si.

- Apressadinho você, heim – sr Willians parecia meio "para lá de Bagdá" N/a: Isso quer dizer: super bêbado - Hoje! Não é de mais? Você vai para um hotel famosíssimo, o Chatteu de Wodolf. Depois vão lhe dar uma casa decente... mas por enquanto você estará por conta da empresa. A primeira reunião é hoje – o sr Willians falou tudo rápido e embolado, mas Draco entendeu.

E o dia foi uma festa, todos cumprimentando Draco. Quando deu a hora do intervalo ele saiu correndo para a sala dos arquivos e encontrou uma Gina olhando mau humorada uma pasta branca cheia de antigas entrevistas.

- Olá! Está esperando alguém? – perguntou Draco cordialmente.

- Sim, mas parece que ele, infelizmente, não virá – disse tentando esconder o sorriso e parecer tão séria quanto o rapaz, mas mesmo assim encurtando a distância entre os dois com pequenos passos.

- Bem, que desfeita. Mas posso lhe fazer companhia, se você quiser – disse se aproximando também.

- Eu aceito sim, obrigada.

Agora parecia não existir distância entre os dois corpos e eles começaram a se beijar.

- Achei que você não vinha – disse quando finalmente se separaram.

- Por que não? – perguntou realmente surpreso.

- Ora, não se fala em outra coisa a não ser sua promoção. Pensei que você realmente iria aceita-lá.

- Bem... eu vou aceitar o cargo...

- Pêra aí Draco, você não sabe que o emprego é para você ir para a sede, na Paris? Sabe, a capital da França, alguns bons quilômetros daqui – quando ela viu que por esse raciocínio ele nunca entenderia aonde ela queria chegar resolveu começar de outro jeito - Você disse que faria de tudo para ficarmos juntos. Ou será que eu entendi errado?

- Não, você ouviu certo, mas com esse emprego eu... quer dizer, nós teremos uma vida mais garantida e... – começou incerto do que dizer.

- Eu não quero nenhuma vida garantida ou segurança, eu quero ter uma vida com você – o clichê veio em boa hora, pois pareceu causar impacto em ambos. Lágrimas começaram a correr livremente pela face da ruiva e o loiro ficou paralisado enquanto aquelas palavras eram repetidas várias vezes em sua mente.

- Mas, eu preciso dessa promoção, você sabe. Eu dei tudo de mim para trabalhar com os grandes. E você trabalhava lá e ficava com o Bill aqui.

Isso irritou gina, que respondeu malcriadamente:

- Foi por isso que eu tive que deixa-lo lá, e aí minha vida virou uma bagunça com essas transferências.

- Você mesmo disse que eles fazem as pessoas chorarem nas reuniões, que eles são uns demônios, que acabam com as pessoas. Porque, então, você não aceita a promoção e faz uma transferência de local de trabalho?

- Gina, por favor, não me faça escolher entre ir trabalhar na "central" ou ficar aqui. Isso é loucura.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não quero escolher ficar com você ou não.

- Não precisa – ela disse saindo da sala – Vejo que você já tomou sua decisão.

- Gina... não... volta... – ele tentou alcança-la, mas aquela sala estava cheia de estantes e mesas e outras coisas que não deixaram Draco ver um pequeno banquinho. Quando ele se levantou do tombo ela já havia saído da sala.

"Beleza" pensou Draco "Se você quer assim, Gina, assim será!". E foi arrumar as malas e resolver a primeira parte da sua mudança.

Gina saiu chateadíssima da sala, e pediu permissão ao sr Willians para ir ao Beco Diagonal. Como ela parecia realmente de mau humor o pedido foi aceito na hora.

Ela foi andando devagar e encontrou o Beco de sempre, mas que ficara vazio por tanto tempo na Guerra: lojas, comerciantes na rua, um homem berrando histericamente que ele tinha morrido e voltado, um mendigo fazendo profecias, uma bruxa vendendo vassouras, crianças fazendo um gato mudar de cor...

Então ela parou de analisar o que estava acontecendo a sua volta e reparou que algo que ela havia pensando lhe era familiar... "Lógico: um mendigo fazendo profecias. O mendigo que o Draco havia citado! Aquele mentiroso". Bem, ela não sabia qual dos dois ela acabara de chamar de mentiroso, mas com certeza os dois eram.

- Oi – virou para o mendigo que berrava algo estranho: "Um Anjo cairá da céu", mas ainda sim deu atenção a menina.

- Posso ajuda-la?

- É, você é uma farsa, sabia? Você disse que... que um conhecido meu ia morrer e não ia conseguir a promoção, mas ele está vivo e sim, consegui a promoção.

- Mocinha – Gina torceu o nariz para o adjetivo – eu não disse que ele ia perder o emprego...

- Mas se ele morrer...

- É, você deduziu bem, ele vai perder o emprego, mas eu não disse isso. E você não pode dizer que ele não vai morrer, ainda não passou sete dias – a ruiva ficou paralisada de susto até que o tal Jack disse – Eu se fosse você ia procura-lo.

Draco foi pela rede de flú, no dia da sua "suposta" morte, já que não conhecia a sede. Chegou sem problemas, se não contar o tempo que ele levou para finalmente sair.

- Bom dia – disse a recepcionista – Senhor Malfoy suponho? – e com a mesma educação que Gina o tratou no primeiro dia nem esperou a resposta – Estão esperando o senhor na sala de reuniões daqui a duas horas. Pode deixar suas coisas no hotel. O senhor Niggel irá acompanha-lo.

"As secretárias da sede merecem um curso de educação para tratar os funcionários, ou será que sou eu?" pensou chateado.

Niggel era mais velho que o loiro, ele tinha cabelos grisalhos e algumas rugas estavam em evidência, mas mesmo assim ele era muito agradável e conhecia bem a cidade. Mesmo assim Darco ficou feliz em ficar sozinho no quarto para poder observar a paisagem e pensar como as coisas haviam mudado na última semana: suas escolhas mudaram, sua situação mudara, mas principalmente, ele estava muito diferente. Ninguém o reconheceria se o tivesse visto no ultimo mês e agora. Na verdade, só não o reconheceria se não fosse pela sua pose, sua maneira de falar e seu jeito esnobe que nunca mudaram e provavelmente nunca mudaram.

Ainda assim ele devia se preparar para a reunião então resolveu abrir logo uma garrafa de Wiske de Fogo para descontrair e se policiou para não beber demais e ser inconveniente como da ultima vez.

Ele achou que agora sim sua vida fazia sentido e achou que sabia que todas as suas coisas estavam no lugar, mas uma coisa que ele não sabia era que Gina estava a caminho pois descobrira que Jack não era tão charlatão ao se deparara com a seguinte notícia ao ligar o rádio: "O jogador da equipe de quadribol Anjo Azul caiu de uma vassoura em pleno ar. Quando ela começou a dar problema ele tentou descer e ela o jogou longe. Peritos do Ministério da Magia estão investigando o caso na suspeita dos próximos adversários dos Anjos – os Linnroys – terem amaldiçoado a vassoura do jogar para ele cair do céu...".

A reunião começou como qualquer outra, falaram dos gastos e dos ganhos da empresa, formas de melhorar o desempenho dos funcionários, falaram dos investidores e outras coisas normais. Mas então o dono da empresa, sr Crasm, anunciou:

- Bem a reunião se encerrou aqui – mais ninguém levantou e Draco se manteve sentado – Agora, vamos falar de coisas mais interessante.

E começaram a falar de assuntos banais e pessoais. Ata que as perguntasse voltaram a Draco. Elas começaram simples:

- Você sempre fica bêbado daquele jeito?

A resposta os surpreendeu: "Não, estava passando por um momento difícil". Então resolveram complicar.

- Você é tão fã assim de músicas trouxas? É que eu tinha outra idéia dos Malfoys...

- Não, eu era fã da banda até eles aceitarem aquele baterista.

- Se você diz... você saiu da sala com uma secretária que nós mandamos, não?

- Eh... sim – respondeu em dúvida de porque isso seria relevante.

- Ela é linda – disse um dos investidores - Já trabalhou aqui. Eua te tentei ir para cama com ela, mas ela era muito inocente e não entendeu. Sabe, essas inocentes dão trabalho, não?

- É – concordaram várias pessoas.

- E depois ficam grudentas achando que "temos algo especial" – comentou um garoto na ponta da mesa.

- Mas você consegui ir para cama com ela? Sinceramente, eu teria continuado com a modelo, mesmo fazendo isso. Elas tem o cérebro menor que uma ervilha e podem ser enganadas facilmente.

- Não entendi... – disse Draco preocupado aonde essa conversa ia chegar.

- Hora, olhe para mim. Estou noivo e enrolando a garota há três anos, mas nem por isso eu deixo de dar minha "escapadinhas".

- Ah Luig, suas "escapadinhas" acontecem toda a noite!

- Mas eu me divirto! E ainda poso na mídia como noivo, comprometido.

- E você pretende ficar assim até quando? – perguntou Draco sem querer, quando viu as palavras já tinham saído da sua boca.

- Até quando me der vontade – ele não sabia como mas aquelas palavras o enfureciam.

- E se ela te chutar primeiro? – agora ele sabia que estava sendo inconveniente, mas não se importava.

- Bem... sabe, ela nunca vai me chutar – ele tentava não demonstrar, mas ficara preocupado com a pergunta.

- Você nunca foi chutado, então? – agora todos já estava virados para o tal Luig, que era um dos maiores investidores e mais cafajestes da mesa.

- Bem... não... quer dizer – agora que todos aqueles olhares deixaram de vidrar Draco, o loiro se sentia mais confiante.

- Então você deve ser o único homem nesse planeta que nunca levou um fora – e lançou ao outro um olhar de desafio que fez o outro responder:

- Provavelmente.

- Cuidado, sempre há uma primeira vez. Imagina o que a "mídia"- e fez questão de enfatizar a palavra – iria achar se você levasse o primeiro por estar traindo sua noiva, acho que eles não iam gostar muito, não?

- Provavelmente – repetiu e sai da sala quase derrubando a porta.

"Consegui! Acabei de vez com a minha chance nessa empresa. O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?" pensou furioso consigo mesmo.

Passou pela recepção e a notícia que ele estava sendo chamado na sala do sr Crasm por algum motivo não o surpreendeu. Chegou e bateu na porta educadamente e foi rapidamente atendido.

- Draco Malfoy, exatamente quem eu queria ver. Boa reunião, não?

- Um... claro!

- Mas parece que o sr Luig não tem a mesma opinião que nós. Você deu uma lição nele, mas ele é um dos nossos maiores investidores, Draco. Mas, você gostaria de saber que seu contrato foi efetuado. Acima dessa conversa o Luig é profissional e percebeu, como eu e todos os outros que você tem talento.

Draco gostou de ouvir isso. Era bom saber que não seria demitido.

- Mas, não se engane, você acaba de comprar uma briga feia com ele – ele parou um momento para perceber a reação de Draco – Você, ao contrário de muitos da sua família tem caráter e sabe apreciar uma mulher, e sinceramente eu achei que você podia estar apaixonado, pela raiva que você usou nas suas palavras. Besteira, não? Como alguém apaixonado deixaria a amada para vir para tão longe, né?

- É – foi à única coisa que ele pode dizer "Droga, eu sou um idiota! Como eu pude pensar que se eu a deixasse poderia voltar e ela estaria lá, esperando por mim?"

Então saiu pelas ruas até uma loja que o tal do Linnroys havia dito que era muito boa.

No meio do caminho ele olhou para trás, pois achara que alguém havia chamado seu nome. Quando se virou viu muito longe uma ruiva correndo pela calçada na direção dele. O loiro não podia imaginar aquilo, ela tinha vindo procura-lo.

Draco não parara para pensar em outra coisa e saiu correndo em direção a garota, mas ela, ao contrário dele pensava em muitas coisas e chegara a uma conclusão sensata "Ele não prevê as coisas, apenas as interpreta. Talvez ele não morra mesmo. Só pode ser isso, tem que ser!"

E então parecia que as coisas começaram a correr em câmera lenta: eles correndo no meio da rua, ela viu um homem com uma arma, um segurança próximo tenta pegar a arma, o primeiro homem sai correndo com a arma nas mãos, Gina compreende o que aquilo quer dizer tarde demais, o segurança chega perto do homem e ele dispara. Por um segundo parecia que o tempo havia parado do jeito que estava: Gina gritando e a bala perfurando o peito de Draco.

O loiro não viu mais nada depois dessa cena, caiu no chão com tudo preto e só teve tempo de ter consciência de uma coisa: Gina o abraçava.

N/A: AINDA FALTA O PROLÓGO. Acalmem-se. Eu disse que provavelmente esse seria o último capítulo, mas com tanta coisa para dizer percebi que teria que fazer um outro capítulo, mas palavra é palavra e um prólogo não é capítulo, em parte. Porém a história só chega ao fim quando eu escrever fim, e ainda não escrevi isso. Porém, esse pode ser o fim se eu não recer mais comentários. Isso mesmo, eu adorei os que eu recebi, mas quero mais.

A propósito: estrelinha W.M. - desculpe, demorei mais que um século, mas a resposta está aí em baixo. E Line Malfoy - brigada por dizer qu egosto da fic. Mais uma vez: sorry a demorinha básica.

Mas, sério, prólogo só com mais comentários.

Esse cap. foi corrido, né? E eu demorei a escrever, não? E o título está ridículo, certo? Mas eu tenho mesmo que pedir desculpas por isso, é que eu tive uma crise enorme de inspiração e saí escrevendo, mas esqueci que a vida dele devia ser em sete dias e fiquei tão chateada que resolvi não escrever mais. É, eu não bato bem, mas continuei, não continuei? Quase, meu computador quebro (na realidade ficou cheio de vírus) e demorou um pouco mais já que eu tive outra crise de inspiração mas essa foi ao contrário. Sim, eu não sabia mais o que escrever. Em fim: ACABEI!

Ah, vocês devem estar se perguntando: O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O NOSSO DRACO! Eu sei, ele era mau, mas depois de ter lido o 6º livro percebi que ele não é tão mau assim, e é ele o único que joga na cara do Harry que ele não é um rei como todos dizem (mas estou fazendo uma fic "Sentimentos Degradé" em que ele mau pra caramba). Mas ele não ficou tão bom assim. Bem a Gina é outra história, né? (Ela ficou malvada as vezes, mas o clichê no fim quase estragou isso) Olha eu não disse na fic quem mais eu acho que vai morrer na guerra, só quem já morreu (não quero dar minhas sinceras expectativas), eu só disse que o Harry consegue vencer e os Malfoys mudam de lado porque se não eu não conseguiria fazer a fic baseada no livro, certo?

Nossa, essa nota vai ficar maior que o capítulo. Ah... agradecimentos e outras coisinhas mais só no prólogo!

Beijos e CONTINUEM LENDO! CONTINUEM LENDO! CONTINUEM LENDO! CONTINUEM LENDO! CONTINUEM LENDO! CONTINUEM LENDO! CONTINUEM LENDO! CONTINUEM LENDO! CONTINUEM LENDO! CONTINUEM LENDO! CONTINUEM LENDO!


	5. Epílogo em fim: um fim

Uma Vida em Sete Dias

Epílogo

Draco acordou de noite.

- A Bela Adormecida acordou, heim? – perguntou-lhe Gina gentilmente

- Mas que "Bela Adormecida" é essa que você tanto fala heim? – perguntou tentando manter o tom displicente, por mais que estivesse numa cama de hospital e com um curativo no peito.

- Vejo que não perdeu a pose mesmo depois do tiro.

- Tiro?

- Você não lembra?

- Na verdade, não.

Gina explicou lhe toda a história, inclusive que ele estava no melhor hospital bruxo francês e que os curandeiros tiveram problemas para descobrir como tirar o tiro da arma trouxa e recompor a pela sem causar danos a sua medula.

- Nossa. Apropósito: que dia é hoje.

- Bem – ela parecia nervosa – não é mais quinta aqui, mas ainda é lá. Mas pode ficar calmo que eu fiz eles conferirem umas cinco vezes para ver se você podia morrer por qualquer coisinha.

- Afinal, Jack estava certo. Eu morri – Gina o olhou assustada.

- Pirou, será que quando você bateu a cabeça no asfalto fez mal para o pouco de cérebro que você tinha?

- Não, Gina, você não entendeu. Quem morreu foi aquele cara que encontrou Jack há uma semana.

- Continuo sem entender.

- Sabe, Gina, eu sempre acreditei que minha vida era totalmente perfeita, mas que se algo desse errado sempre tinha o dia depois de amanhã. Como acabo de provar, pode ser que não haja.

Gina, que já estava sentada na cama do loiro, abaixou a cabeça e ele pode adimirar a beleza da ruiva a sua frente sem medo ou sem receio.

Lógico que eles não passaram a viver "felizes para sempre" porque, afina, isso não existe. Mas pode-se dizer que eles foram muito felizes, não o tempo todo, mas a maior parte dele.

Draco pediu transferência para a filial que ele trabalhava antes (mas como chefe de um departamento), Gina estabilizou sua vida no trabalho com um novo cargo ("maior e em outra firma, para não haver problemas", segundo ela) e Bill voltou a morar com ela, ou melhor, com eles. A pior coisa que aconteceu foi que ambos quase foram banidos de suas respectivas famílias, mas dobraram as feras e agora as famílias só torcem o nariz (bem, Lúcio e Narcisa se recusam a falar com a esposa do seu filho, mesmo quando ela está na frente deles e os Weasleys, todos, olham para Draco com nojo, e os irmãos ainda conseguem misturar nojo a ódio, mas eles gostam dizer que isso é o mais próximo de paz que eles poderia chegar). Ah, Pitte acabou namorando Lolla, sim. Agora eles estão noivo (Pitte num surto, segundo Draco, perguntou a ela se queria casar com ele em cima de uma mesa de bar, já que ela tinha dito que ele "precisava provar que a levava a sério e a amava de verdade"). Jake resolveu usar seus dons para algo mais lucrativo e pediu ajuda a Draco para montar seu próprio negócio: um show na tv em que as pessoas passam no estúdio e ele fala sobre seus futuros.

"Bem" disse Draco para si mesmo em um passeio ao parque com Bill e Gina "Pelo menos uma lição dá para tirar disso tudo: nunca deixe nada para amanhã, porque você pode não se estar mais aqui" e sorriu para si mesmo.

Draco nunca conseguiria entender ou concordar com Gina, e vice-versa, mas eles poderia se amar e se aturar eternamente.

**Fim** (finalmente!)

N/A: Mesmo que soh uma leitora (Tatiizinha Malfoy, a propósito, valew) tenho comentado resolvi postar o último cap. Enfim, acabou. Em breve começa: "Game Over" ou "Sentimentos Degradè", depende...

Eu sei, eu sei! Epílogo é muito brega, mas é o nome correto, segundo o dicionário que eu peguei. Bem, ale disso eu também podia dizer "Posfácio" (melhor Epílogo, não concorda?). Ah, quem viu o filme com atenção reparou que eu mudei a frase do final, mas eu não me lembro de algumas coisas do filme, afinal, vi o mesmo há muito tempo. Ah, você acha que esse capítulo ficou meloso? Pois foi assim que eu imaginei. Se fosse um final completamente feliz do tipo "e foi tudo perfeito durante todos os dias de suas vidas" não seria uma fanfic Draco/Gina - na realidade não seria nem uma fanfic, seria um Conto de Fadas.

Foi ótimo escrever UVSD (para quem não sabe UVSD é a abreviação de: Uma Vida em Sete Dias)!!! COMENTEM!!! Digam o que acharam. Reclamam que eu nunca mais devia escrever, digam que amaram, ou fiquem no meio termo, não me importa, só escrevam!!!

Beijões a Ana Carolina, Ká (que me mandaram e-mails super fofos e foram as primeiras a comentar), para minhas amigonas que lêem: Carla e Olívia (que por me conhecerem comentam direto) e para todos os que leram mas não comentaram. Valeu, essa foi minha primeira fic e isso só me dá vontade de escrever mais uma fic (que por enquanto ta só na minha cabeça).

Espero que tenham gostado. Beijões, Katrina! ;) P :


End file.
